Shadow
You might be looking for Shadow Demon or 'the Shadow' ; the Woogyman. Shadow 'was a former feline familiar who betrayed Ariel to become a warlock in the process. Chance at immortality In 2001, a witch sat in her home casting a spell when all of a sudden her cat, named Shadow, jumped onto her lap and interrupted her. He then jumped up onto a table where many potion bottles were located and one by one knocked them onto the floor. With this act of betrayel and the combination of mixed potions turned the feline into a warlock and subsequently destroyed the witch, transferring her powers directly to him. ShadowCatForm.jpg|Shadow as Feline Shadow_hissing.jpg|Shadow hissing shadow cat transforming.jpg|Shadow transforming from a cat... shadow human transforming.jpg|...into a warlock. Attack on the Charmed Ones Shadow knew that since he was previously a witch's familiar, specifically a feline, that he would have to shed all nine of his familiar lives prior to the next new moon to become immortal. So, he set out in search of the Charmed Ones in hopes that they would be strong enough to kill him all nine times. He first attacked the sisters individually (each time being killed, twice by Phoebe) and then set out to find them together. Once the sisters realized what they were up against with this warlock they set out to ''not vanquish him. But Shadow wasn't happy with that and instead decided to kill an innocent girl right before their eyes. He was of course killed, which was exactly what he wanted. But the sisters were smarter and after his eighth death they came up with a potion, spell, and a plan to vanquish Shadow once and for all...and that's exactly what they did. Spells The Charmed Ones created a spell to vanquish this feline-familiar warlock. It requires a potion that amplifies pain. To Kill a Feline-Familar Warlock :Nine times this evil's cheated death, :Felt no pain and kept its breath. :This Warlock standing in our midst, :Let him feel what he has missed. Powers and abilities In addition to the power of Projective Levitation he acquired from his owner, Shadow possessed the power to teleport (not blinking, which could because he's a Familiar Warlock, not a regular warlock), ressurect himself until he lost all nine lives and the power to adjust. It's also possible that he may have retained his familiar powers such as sensing of evil, sense enhancement, agility and the ability to talk to cats. Image:ShadowLevitate1.jpg|Shadow uses Levitation Projection Power... Phoebe_being_levitated.jpg|...on Phoebe Image:Shadowlepiper1.jpg|Shadow using Levitation Projection on Piper vlcsnap-2010-05-17-01h47m02s40.jpg|Shadow appearing in manor. shadow using projective levitation (2).jpg|Shadow using projective levitation... piper being thrown up wall.jpg|...on Piper, again. Deaths #Phoebe throws a spike-heeled shoe at his face in a shoe store. #Piper stabs him in the stomach with a box opener in the parking lot of a box store. #Prue mentions that she "vanquished" a warlock in the attic. #Phoebe stabs him in the back with the tip of an umbrella #Phoebe fights Shadow in the kitchen and kicks him over the table and he landed ontop of a dinner knife. #Phoebe stabs him in the side with a knife after killing that girl. #Prue uses her power to throw a letter opener at him stabbing him in the stomach. #Shadow gets stabbed in the stomach with a cane in front of the Charmed Ones. #Prue throws a fire poker at him, Piper tosses a pain magnification potion at him, and the three sisters cast a vanquishing spell. Shadow's final death was permanent because of these three things: first, Shadow had to be previously killed eight times. Second, he had to be killed for a ninth time but be frozen before his demateralization and third, the potion (in a pouch) needed to be thrown at him after which a spell has to be cast before the warlock unfreezes. Image:ShadowDeath2.jpg|Shadow's first death vlcsnap-2010-05-17-01h39m35s226.jpg|2nd death phoebe killing shadow.jpg|4th death shadow's fifth death.jpg|5th death vlcsnap-2010-05-17-02h09m55s219.jpg|6th death shadow's seventh death.jpg|7th death. shadow's eighth death.jpg|8th death shadow being hit with a fire poker.jpg|Sharp, painful implement? Check. potion hitting shadow.jpg|Potion? Check. Image:ShadowFinalDeat.jpg|Spell cast on Shadow vlcsnap-2010-05-17-02h36m59s33.jpg|Shadow's finally vanquished for good Appearances Shadow appeared in a total of '''1 episode throughout the course of the series. ;Season 3 :PreWitched Category:Warlocks Category:Characters Category:Evils Vanquished